


Hello

by RiskPig



Category: Eragon (2006), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Durzelle - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskPig/pseuds/RiskPig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Durza have been carrying on a secret romance, but will it continue now that they’ve met?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suchadearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchadearie/gifts).



They had one rule: No names.

Here, in this room, in a tangled, wet, pleasurable mess, they were not to know each other beyond their bodies. As he rolled his lady onto her back, Durza learned what he could from her taste, and those erotic sighs.

She had the sweetest pussy; he could never devote enough time to it. His tongue plundered her, driven deeper as she pulled his hair. Her cries raised in volume, signaling her climax. He could not allow that.

Durza reared back, pulling at her hips to slide her to the edge of the bed. His lady protested for but a moment, her glare melting into the sleepy state of bliss as he entered her, their crystal blue dimming to violet. He moved in long strokes, savoring her silkiness before her climax made a return, and he placed her feet over her head, angling himself for his most cherished, and most hated moment.

Nothing compared to cumming inside her as she trembled around him, her head thrown back as she held in a scream. His lady was very cautious, always biting that damn lip to keep quiet. But one day, he was going to break her. He worked hard for that day.

As the moment peaked, their pleasure ebbing, Durza braced himself for the part he hated; her leaving.

In a flash, she was dressed and gone, but not before kissing him deeply, his hands pulling at her long brown hair in tight fists. He hated the rush, but he was grateful, for he had a long day ahead of him.

A new lady was being introduced to Galbatorix’s staff, and His Majesty hoped to make a charming impression by flaunting his favorite monster. Durza hoped the Lady Belle had courage, for she was going to need it to survive in this castle.

* * *

After the maid arranged her hair, Belle curtly dismissed the staff, practically bouncing on her pouf. As she was guided through the tedious process of getting dressed, she could feel her lover’s cum slowly making its way down her leg. Once alone, she took a damp cloth, and wiped away the evidence of her tryst; she shouldn’t have gone to him, but she needed it, needed her fix.

Belle needed a boost of confidence to face the man that now held her life in his hands. She had met Lord Galbatorix before; her father was a merchant, frequently trading at the palace, and she accompanied him for most of her life.

These trips used to be highly dull, long days spent in her room as Papa conducted business in private. Seeking entertainment, she ventured beyond the guest apartments, exploring the gloomy palace until she found something that took her breath away:

A massive library.

There were more books than she could read in a lifetime. Or twelve lifetimes. Whiling away the hours, books caged her in, the scent of dust and paper encompassing her senses. Nothing could take her away from this haven.

Save for him.

It was hard to say how she starting meeting with her mystery man.

“Who are you?” he had asked.

“Who are you?” she returned.

They made love against the books before either realized they never answered the question.

Mystery Man wasn’t particularly handsome, but he had something. He incited a basic need and curiosity.

Satisfied that she was clean, Belle adjusted her skirts, and allowed the guards outside her door escort her to the throne room.

 


	2. II

He was pale, the flesh marred by dark magic. His hair, a river of blood, ran down his back. And even though his mouth was closed, Belle knew under that grim frown were teeth sharpened to points - capable of a deadly bite or gentle nips.

Durza the Shade.

A powerful sorcerer… and a killer.

As those red eyes, devoid of all passion, pulled her in, Belle realized that her life was well and truly over. How could she not have known? She had to have suspected, for no one in the realm looked anything like him, so dark and fierce. But he never carried himself like a monster, at least not with her. No. No, he never crouched, like now, wringing his hands together. Mystery Man stood tall, and confident.

"What do you make of her?" Oh, right, due to the surprise, she forgot the other monster.

The throne room appeared small, for the only source of light was a small fire, casting a soft, orange glow on the throne, leaving all the rest in shadow. King Galbatorix perched above them, resting on one arm, and watched them impassively, drawing out his words with a hint of boredom.

"According to the merchant," said the king, "this girl is the brains of the operation."

Like slipping on a mask, Belle regained her composure. “Oh, Your Majesty, I wouldn’t say that.”

"You mean your father… _lied_ to me?”

"No!" Her outburst echoed throughout the hall, bouncing back to shake her stomach. "I only meant to say that he exaggerates. I assisted him, but Papa made the decisions. My only job was to watch the numbers."

"Excellent. You will make use of Durza for the spring."

Her jaw dropped, and she tried so hard to not look at the Shade. “Sorry?”

"My kingdom," he paused to give out a long sigh, "is a financial disaster. I don’t know where the money is going, and I don’t like not knowing. Wouldn’t you say so, Durza?"

He received a short bow and grunt in answer.

"You will find my money, and have Durza retrieve it for you. There are many snakes in my court, bold enough to steal from me. But my Shade is the deadliest of them all, as well as the most loyal. If any of them prove… resistant, he will persuade them."

* * *

Durza had never been in this situation before.

For the first time in his existence, he faced a conundrum that could not be solved with a swift kill. His lady had a name. Belle. It suited her. But from the moment they were left alone to adjourn to her new study, she had not said a word.

He wasn’t a fool. He knew that she would not accept his real self; women of quality were rarely charmed by evil. But he had hoped for a reaction beyond silence. Closing the door behind them, Belle took a deep breath, and he watched her bosom, the words of his master replaying in his mind…

_"No one is to touch her. As long as she is working for me, I would like her in one piece."_

By the way Belle stared at him, that would not be a hard task.

Or not.

She had turned the key, slowly slipped it in her pocket, and then lunged.

He caught her, preventing them from careening over a desk, papers flying everywhere. Tiny fists beat on his chest, and when she realized they were having little effect, she swung her legs onto the desk to sit on top of him, and started tearing at his tunic.

"Why?" Belle screamed. "Why didn’t you tell me?"

She was crying, her voice racked with sobs. Her pretty lips trembled, along with the rest of her, and he wanted to kiss that pain away, to bring her back to that very morning. Taking hold of her wrists, he pulled her closer, their noses almost touching.

"Why do you think?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

Belle glared, her anger lighting a passion in her eyes, cheeks flushed, and breath heavy. And then she kissed him, stopping to bite down on his lower lip.

Durza did not question it, not caring for her reasons. He only wanted to hold her, bury himself in her, and forget.

He rolled over to lay on top, but she pushed him back, bringing the both of them crashing on the floor. He was on the bottom, and being a Shade, he wasn’t fazed by the hard fall. Locked in a deep kiss, they worked fast on each others’ clothing -  Durza lifting her skirts, Belle unfastening his breeches.

Belle raised her hips just so, positioning him under her. After a little frustrated fumbling, she managed to shove him inside her.

As he slid inside, her anger deflated, relaxing her muscles and her limbs falling limp. He gave another try to be on top, and she let him, sliding onto a shoulder as he lifted one of her legs higher up his waist.

He moved in hard, short thrusts, and she chirped in the erratic rhythm. Neither one of them last long, clutching each other close, riding out the pleasure together.

Belle kissed him again, only this time it was soft and sweet, and he breathed her in. Remembering that he was still inside her, he grew hard, and resumed thrusting, but slowly. She ran her hands through his hair, foreheads touching, breathing in one another’s moans.

As they came together for the second time, they simply lay on the floor, softly petting without expectations. For all this, Durza considered that perhaps he and his lady would keep their arrangement, made easier by their contracted association.

"This can never happen again," she said.

And then he wanted to burn everything.

 


End file.
